All The Gam Tavs
by Karkitten2.07
Summary: A wild Gamzee appears in your hive! What do you dooooo? Drabble and stuff rated lemons for m


You walk into your hive and see Gamzee sitting on the couch. " uH.. gAMZEE WHY ARE YOU IN MY HIVE?" " wElL i AlL uP aNd mOtHeRfUcKiNg ThOuGhT " WoA lEtS gO vIsT tAvBrO" aNd HeRe I aM.

hOnK" "wELL WHILE YOUR HERE WHY DON'T WE WATCH A MOVIE,

}:)" You walk over to your TV and place the movie Coraline in the slot.

You press play and sit next to Gamzee on the couch. You've been watching the movie for a while when suddenly a hand jumps into the audience. You jump a little then crawl into Gamzee's lap. "wOa MoThErFuCkEr iTs JuSt A mOvIe." "i KNOW,, bUT YOUR COMFORTABLE,,," You snuggle closer and continue watching. After the movie ends you both end up falling asleep on the couch. You wake up still sitting in Gamzee's lap. You pap his face till he jolts awake. "W-wHaT aRe YoU dOiNg mOtHeRfUcKeR?" "wE'VE BEEN SLEEPING FOR AWILE, iT'S TIME TO GET UP," You kiss his nose and get up to make pancakes.

He stands up and follows you into the kitchen. You grab the pancake mix, water, vanilla extract, spoon, and a bowl. You walk over to the counter and set the ingredients down. You dump the mix and water in along with several drops of vanilla for flavor. Gamzee sees what you are doing he grabs a pan and spatula from the cupboards. He sets it down on the burners and turns the knob to warm it up. You walk out of the kitchen to use the bathroom for 4 minuets. When you come back you see someone *cough cough* Gamzee *cough cough* dumped sopour into the mix. gAMZEE! wHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" "wElL i ThOuGhT iT wOuLd mAkE iT tAsTe BeTtEr." You sigh deeply and finish making the pancakes. You walk into the living room to find the jugglo sleeping on the couch. "uMM,,, gAMZEE?" He stirs a bit but doesn't wake up. You nudge him a bit and he finally wakes up. "FiVe MoRe mInUeTs." "i MADE YOUR PANCAKES," "OhHhHh PaNcAkEs." "hERE TAKE THEM," He wolfs them down quickly stopping once to take a breath. When the pancakes "miraculously" disappeared he looks up and gives you a wide satisfied smile. "ThAnKs TaVbRo. hOnK :o)" He sets his plate on one of the couch cushions as you walk towards him. You plop down in his lap and kiss his nose. He sneezes and covers you with purple snot. "gROSS gAMZEE."

"wElL yOu MaDe Me SnEeZe MoThErFuCkEr." You wipe your face and giggle a little bit. You snuggle closer into his chest to where you can hear his blood pumper. His breathing was becoming shallower and labored after he realizes how close together you are. You then notice how constricting your pants are becoming and see he had the same problem. "uHH g-GAMZEE?!" He lifts you up long enough to remove his pants. He gasps at the sudden release of the pressure. When you see this the need of pant-less-ness grows. His face grows a bright purple when he removes your pants. All other clothing was removed over kisses and shit like that. When you both are completely naked he starts kissing down the length of your body from nose to naughty bits. He takes your bulge into his mouth. You let a moan slip when his head starts to bob up and down letting the warmth encase your length. You start to rub the base of his horns. He moans while still sucking on your bulge vibrating it a bit shaking another moan from your throat. He breaks away from you for a second and you shiver due to lack of contact. He reaches in between the couch cushions and pulls out a purple box. He opens it to reveal a purple bottle of lube. He coats his fingers with the slippery substance and slowly push one finger in his nook. "A-ah! gAMZE!" He slowly adds another finger and scissors a bit till he hits your sweet spot. "gA-AMZE-E RIGHT THERE!" He removes his fingers and slowly starts to push his bulge into you."aRE Y-YOU ALL THE WAY- AH!" He pushes the rest of the way in and hits the sweet spot again. "aRe YoU rEaDy TaV-vBrO?" "uHNN GIVE ME T-tIME PLEASE," After you give Gamzee a slight nod of approval he starts to thrust. Slowly at first then gradually getting faster and faster after several thrusts you both are moaning messes. Skin slapping against skin and other naught things. Gamzee starts to rub your bulge in time with the thrusts making the pleasure fantastic. A series of shakes rack through your body as your genetic material sprays all over both of your chests. At that same moment he cums into you. He pulls out slowly and lays down next to you. You grab a nearby blanket and lay it over yourselves. "i LoVe YoU tAvBrO. :o)" "yOU TOO gAMZ."

You two fell asleep cuddling and covered in cum.


End file.
